Man of the House: Part 3
by darkryubaby
Summary: Kurama.Woman. Do not doubt the force.


Man of the House

Part 3: _The other woman_

Minimoto Shuichi was a very handsome man. Youko Kurama was a very sexy demon. Unashamedly, they also happened to be the same person, thus creating the notoriously _fine_ Kurama and after nearly a thousand years of thievery and/or murder, resurrection, ten years hiding, five years sucking up, two months planning, one year playing hero, and seven years scheming, one had to admit he'd earned his keep in being able to be this devilish. Of course, due to what we would sadly call the "Freak out session", very few actually knew this and as such, he tended to piss off the majority of the male society, human and demonic alike, without even realizing it. Why? It came with the charm.

Being the sexy beast he was, it was to no real surprise when his new fan club started to form at his step- fathers business where he worked when he wasn't skipping back and forth between the barriers. It was also to no surprise of the random sighs that seemed to stream from every female's mouth that he walked by or to any great extreme, the gossip that would rather indiscreetly follow him around about his fine self.

But, now we're swaying away from the fact. Today was a day of excitement, happiness and unappreciated joy. Today was September 21st, his very adorable goddaughter Kaoru's 4th birthday. The Urameshi's were going to be throwing a small party at 2pm, seven hours from now, and Kurama was working his hardest and fastest in order to make it there without the threat of delay. Now, at 9 in the morning he was already half way done.

It was then, while signing one of the many documents occupying his desk that his cell phone rang.

He sighed. Flipping it over he said, "Hello? This is Shuichi speaking."

"KU KU!!" A girlish baby squeal vibrated through. Kurama smiled. She was so cute.

"Hello, Kaoru sweety and what do I owe this _lovely _morning call to?" She may have been a toddler, but he was still a gentleman. Kaoru giggled, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Ku Ku silly. Today I'm 4 ear's old!! Say 'appy, hap' bir-day!" She giggled out. If there was one thing Kaoru gained from her father, it was his bluntness. But still, she was just so _cute_.

" Gasp!" He dramatized. "Four YEARS?! So soon? It can't be. You sound the same to me. Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me would you?" His smiled widened. At this time, an employee walked in. A female employee. She blushed. He ignored her.

"No, No silly! Now say it!" You could see her mother in her too.

Cute.

"Happy Birthday, my little princess"

-Transmitting to employees mind. -

She raised her eyebrow.

_'Since when was the boss's son so...sweet?'_

_'Did he just smile? Who's he talking to? His girlfriend? No, maybe a daughter-' _Gasp! He couldn't be married could he?! She didn't see a wedding ring or maybe he's a single father struggling to support him and his stricken baby girl! The horror!!

She has obviously watched too many Soap Opera's.

_'Maybe he's looking for someone to help him with all his pent up emotions and become a mother to he's child- Ohhhh, I could be this women!' _She giggled. _'The girls will be so jealous.' _

And so on her fantasy went.

-Transmitting out. -

"Yes, yes sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can- no I won't forget your present- Of course you can visit-! - Well your daddy was never the brightest bulb on the light fixture himself."

-Re-transfer of employees mind settings-

'_Wait a minute. Daddy? As in third person to this conversation daddy? It can't be can it?_

_Lovely, sexy Shuichi can't be…gay?'_

She gasped.

'_But, I was supposed to be his savior woman!'_

'…_Okay, calm yourself Anya. Maybe you're just hearing things…'_

'_Yah.'_

-Disconnected-

"KuKu…?" Kurama snapped to. He was busy looking at the woman in his office who seemed to be having a silent mental breakdown. "Uh…nothing dear. I'm listening." And so, the one sided conversation went on. He looked at the woman again and sighed. The look she was giving him was the same look he got ever time someone realized he wasn't gay. It was an annoying look and made him reflect the times he would've gutted said person.

With a sigh of despair, he looked away.

The woman, Anya if he remembered, gasped and then did what no fan girl has dared to do since the incident of the 3rd grade lunch break.

-Transmitting E~ mind-

'_Gasp!! He's looking this way! Calm yourself Anya. There's no time to spaz out. This is a prefect time to make contact with the hot guy…just tenuously look him in the eye and…CRAP!! He looked away!!'_

'_Okay, don't freak. Maybe…MAYBE CRAP!! Could it be that he senses my doubt in his sexy force?'_

'_NO SHUICHI, I DO NOT DOUBT THE SEXY FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

-Transmitting out-

And with out thinking, she did what no man, woman, or child has dared since the rumored incident of the 3rd grade lunch break.

She glumped him.

And with the mighty strength of hungry gorilla, he wrestled her skinny, fat ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!!!!" Kurama wasn't known to curse, as he usually just threatens, but he'll be damned…

Seconds later, security arrived and dragged the woman away as she shouted things like:

"I love Shuichi!""I'll be you're savior woman!" and weirdly, "I do not doubt the sexy force!!"

The people they hired this days.

After fixing his clothes, he picked up the phone on the floor and hoped they hadn't been disconnected. When he heard sniffles in the background, he panicked. "Kaoru?" He asked, trying to hear if she was okay. A pulse. Sweat made it's way to his brow.

"…KuKu?" she said.

"Yes sweetie?" He answered.

"Who was that woman?"

He sweat-dropped. Recognizing the tone in her voice, he knew Yusuke would never let him live it down.

The fan-girls would never die but maybe he could turn her.

Hiei won't know what hit him.

**END**

_DO YOU DOUBT THE SEXY FORCE?!!_

_Disclaimer: i do not own YYH  
_


End file.
